The Concert
by Defrent
Summary: DethKlok visits Elmore and plays a concert there. MAY CONTAIN CURSE WORDS. A little Romance


DethKlok Concert

**Back with a new story! Wait a minute. My first crossover! ENJOI!**

**Chapter one:First Look **

Gumball and Darwin had seen the mail man come by.

"Boys!" Nicole said

"Yes mom?" he two boys said.

"Could you get the mail for me please!"

"Ok!" They said while pausing their game.

They went outside and opened the mail box and opened it and look at the mail.

"Lets see here." Gumball said while overlooking the mail.

"Look at this."

"What is it?" Darwin asked.

It said. ' DethKlok concert on 8/25/11. Come see the band: Skwisgaar Skwigelf, Toki Wartooth, Pickels The Drummer, William Muderface, and Nathan Explosion play at the Elmore Palace! Who knows, you may come on stage and play with the band!'

Gumball and Darwin didn't know the band 'DethKlok' so they went upstairs and looked it up on Elmore Stream It.

They played one of their songs called "Deththeme"

30 seconds later...

They ran downstairs as fast as they can and went to mom. Who was washing Dishes.

"Can we go see them please!"

"Ok, but I have to see their music first."

30 more seconds later...

"WE HAVE TO GO SEE THAT CONCERT!"

"Yup, I knew that she'd like it."

Later with Dethklok

"Hey Guys." Skwisgaar said as he walked into the hot tub,

"Hey." the band members said.

"Wheres ours next town?"

"Its um, Elmore, um Palace"

There was a long silence.

"Where the 'GuitarBleep' are we anyway?" Nathan said looking out the window."

Nathan looked out the window and saw a sign that said 'Welcome To Elmore!'

"Huh, where here." Nathan said looking at the band.

Charles walked in the door.

"Gentlemen,we are here and here are your DethPhones"

"Again, it really hurts." Toki said while holding it to his face.

They walked out of the bus and went walking around town.

The band walked into a Olive Garden

After the band ate, they went back to the tour bus and stayed there.

Later With Gumball and Darwin

Two days later...

Gumball and Darwin got to school.

Gumball overheard some on the conversations on the bus.

"Did you get that DethKlok paper?" Tobias said.

"Yea, I'm going!" Banana Joe said.

"Your going to?" Gumball said as he turned around to look at the two.

"Um, yea." Tobias replied to Gumball

"Cool! I'm going too!" Gumball said.

"Aww nice!"

"Yea, yea."

"Totally brutal!" Banana Joe said

Penny came into the bus and came to Gumball

"Hi Gumball, you mind if I sit here?" Penny said

"S-s-sure!" Gumball started to blush.

She sat down.

"S-so, did you get a piece of paper that looked like this." Gumball said handing over the paper

"Hmm, oh yea, I did!"

"Cool! Are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going." She said with a smile on her face.

"Awesome."

Gumball started to think of Penny and Gumball together watching.

And about to kiss.

He sighed.

They stopped at school.

Gumball went to his locker and went to class.

After class...

"Hey guys!" Gumball said while sitting down next to Tobias.

"Hey." They all said.

Darwin sat down and started eating.

"Your going to right Darwin?" Tobias asked Darwin.

"Going where?"

"To the DethKlok Concert."

"Oh yea, I'm going with Gumball."

They Continued to talk about the concert.

Later with Dethklok

"Alright guys, this is the place were the concert is going to be at." Charles said

It had a bunch of Krank Amps, A big stage (as always), And lot of space for the DethKlok fans.

"OK, were is it?" Pickles said.

"Were is wha-"

"The bar! Backstage bar!" Pickles said.

"There is no backst-"

"'Guitar Bleep'"

They all sighed.

It ain't complete without a backstage bar. Well, to them of course.

"Anyway, you got to find out what order your going to play your songs, so I'll see your guy later."

'Door closes'

They started to work on the songs at the Tour bus.

**Now this Chapter is done, ugh FINNALY! It took me 2 days. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the companies and the bands listed right here: Krank Amps, DethKlok.**

**Thanks for watching! Now just wait for the next chapter, I'll try to make it long like this. BYE BYE. Until Next time ~Defrent**


End file.
